


Sleeping splashed water

by orphan_account



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Newsies
Genre: It's kinda supposed to be a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prince Jamal is cursed to eternal sleep until a confused prince comes his way.





	Sleeping splashed water

Once upon there lived a prince named Jamal. Jamal was cursed with eternal sleep until his true love kissed him. Little did everyone know jamaal had a secret, he was into princes not princesses. Adam didn't know it at the time but he was gay too. One day when Adam was bored he asked the fairy godmothers and tiana if he could rescue any princesses. Knowing Adam was gay, the fairy godmothers "accidentally" sent him out to rescue the beautiful prince Jamal. Adam was greeted by a young guitar playing girl who wanted happiness for Jamal. Adam come into Jamal's room looking suprised, a young man (who had beautiful eyes and lips with really pretty face) was laying instead of a prince. Sure Adam always wanted to hang out with boys than girls and he loved all the roughhousing but he never thought he was actually gay. Scared of what people would think , he didn't kiss Jamal he threw a bucket of water on Jamal. Jamal woke unhappily, he was having a really nice dream about a boy who worked at a Starbucks.  
"Are you my true love or what cuz I'm not marrying you just yet." Jamal said to Adam who was shocked at his words.  
"Did you not kiss me because you're a bad kisser cuz I was told by the village boys that I was a god one." Jamal said again to Adam.  
Then Jamal kissed him and Adam liked it!  
"About time Jamal." Tiana said coming into the room.  
"I know right, you'd think people could take a hint."  
"When's the wedding Jamal?"  
"We are not getting married, Adam seems shocked that he's into me.  
"But you have to.."  
"Can you leave me and my new boyfriend alone Tiana? Please!"


End file.
